heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.02.27 - Genesis File: Snake Eyes
Lower Metropolis - Hell's Kitchen The gritty streets of Hell's Kitchen were forged from a group of Irish American immigrants who were ostracized upon their arrival to America. This trial by fire emboldened the residents and gave them a tough edge that people stereotypically equate with New Yorkers. Much of what can be found here are the services for the rest of Midtown such as hospitals and schools. This area of town is also known for its risque establishments and taverns. After doing some research and borrowing some files from a local stock broker, Othello has made his way to Hell's Kitchen. All this information has brought him to Hell's Kitchen. In all the years of his existence, he rarely has had great memories that involves this part of the city. There are two men dressed in business suits standing next to a black sedan. On the other side of the sedan, the window is partial down and a man is talking to another man wearing a suit. Up on a nearby roof are several men in tactical gear that have been placed here to stand guard over this mission. Another black sedan rolls into the area. After the sedan rolls in, Othello decides to try to sneak his way to one of the rooftops. A pair of men in suits standing guard outside a specific black vehicle, plus even more bodyguards in tac-gear on nearby rooftops, are hardly inconspicuous. Also not business as usual, not for those on the up-and-up. One would think those who use such methods would learn that imposing figures all gathered within one square mile is far too suspicious. Snake Eyes himself hides in the shadows of an alley with a view of the activity, watching how the people and vehicles move. He is apparently alone, but wearing his own tactical gear specifically soundproofed and painted to avoid reflecting light. He does not search for a way up to the roof immediately, far too close to the focus of all the attention for his liking. Instead, he pulls back through the alleyways about a block or two, reaching a location where mountaineering lines have been strung up the alley-side of an apartment building. He tugs at the ropes once, twice... then hooks himself up and begins ascending at a quick but silent pace. Othello did not realize anyone else had heard about this little get together, and has found another building to make his ascent. He takes a moment to watch the second black sedan for a bit, but when the sedan doesn't make a move, he decides to descend towards the ground. The moment his feet touch the ground, his mind realizes by the placement of everyone that they allowed for someone to make their entrance at this spot, and so this is most definitely a trap. He reaches for his pistols just as a group of armed men in tactical units emerge from the second sedan. The men on the roof turn their laser scopes on Othello, and the only thing that keeps him from being shot is his superspeed as he dives for cover. Snake Eyes had happened across this incident by pure chance, in truth. Meandering through, wrong place, wrong time. Or perhaps right place, right time. The ninja reaches the rooftop and unhooks himself from the line when shots ring out in the streets. He glances down for just a moment, spotting Othello hiding behind dumpsters and other alleyway debris as the men in the streets focus on him. Movement out of the corner of his eye reveals the exact location of the tac-geared men on an adjacent rooftop, the group angling for a good shot down into the alley. Not going to happen. Snake Eyes slinks to the far side of his current rooftop, sinking down into a crouch, then charges across the rooftop and a full sprint. He springboards off of his roof, a black shadow suddenly barreling into the rooftop group's midst with barely a sound in warning. The ninja surges to his feet, using his momentum to unsheathe his katana and spin, swinging a wide arc around himself with the flat edge of the blade bared. He is trying to disarm or outright disable the group, non-fatally if at all possible. The men on the roof tops are professional, but there are no way near the caliber of Snake Eyes, and Snake Eyes has the element of surprise of his side as well. The first two men are knocked completely out by his attack, but the third only loses his weapon. He quickly picks a knife from his boot and swings it towards Snake Eyes. In the alley, the group pauses for a moment when there is no sounds of gun fire from above. This is all the opening, Othello needs and he hurls several knock out gas bombs at the direction of the people in the alley. He fires his pistols shooting a plasma blast at the first sedan. Snake Eyes snaps his stance to a defensive posture, his katana twisted to bare the sharp edge now. The two blades meet, the combat knife and katana matching edge-to-edge... and the knife cleanly shears in half as if it was made of soft butter, the severed tip harmlessly spinning away from them both. Immediately, Snake Eyes lashes out with a simple square punch to the mook's jaw, hoping to stun or outright knock out the combatant. He still keeps an ear out for the situation on the ground, hoping that whoever it is being attacked at ground level (Othello) can hold his own. He also makes a brief mental note of the sound of a non-conventional weapon and the telltale floating wisps of some sort of gas-based explosive from the alleyway. The mercenary that Snake Eyes is fighting falls to the ground with a thud. Othello gets on top of the roof of sedan and pulls a man outside of the window. There is a briefcase attached to the man's arm. Othello cuts the briefcase out with one of his knives. He throws out some more knockout bombs to finish off anyone else who might be still active. Snake Eyes sheathes his katana as the last mook falls, taking a moment to tie up the trio of mooks together around a solid pipe using bungee cords while patting them down and taking any possible means for them to escape. He then goes through each one of their weapons: clearing the guns, confiscating the ammo clips, and outright pocketing each bladed weapon he finds. He takes the sights off of one of the rifles and peers through it in the direction of the cars below. More smoke, none of the suits moving from where they'd collapsed on the ground, but he recognizes the silhouette of the man in the alley (Othello). That's good to see. Piling the useless weaponry off to the side, he finds the metal fire-escape stairs and easily bounds down to ground-level in full view of Othello. He does not approach yet, remaining on the opposite side of the road, but makes clear hand-motions instead: he tilts his head questioningly, points at Othello, then makes a thumbs-up motion. Othello returns the thumbs-up to Snake Eyes, "Thank you for your assistance." Othello says, "It seems that I have not been cautious in my research efforts. I am not sure if I would have been able to survive an attack from above too." Othello looks the man over a few times and says, "I am a Othello." Othello rips open the briefcase and empty the contents on the ground. He cuts the back of the briefcase out and pulls out a flash drive. He looks over at Snake Eyes, "I am on a trail of two very powerful men. I could use some help." "Snake Eyes inclines his head briefly in acknowledgement, then silently trots across the street to join Othello. The ninja fluidly kneels on one knee, the open briefcase between them, and rests his left arm over one knee as he clasps his right hand around the silvery gauntlet on his left wrist. "" The words are spoken in the neutral tones of a male Text-To-Speech voice, though the volume has been tuned down to just above a murmur. The voice also doesn't seem to originate from the face area, as one would expect, but from the gauntlet? "" "It is hard to explain, but I can tell you that they are dangerous." Othello says, "They do not belong here, and I would like to know why they have remained on this planet. Snake Eyes nods once, realizing that this was a more modern situation and thus a bit above his head. Not a lot of information to boot, but realistically speaking... this is probably not the proper place to have such a conversation. "" He glances over his shoulder at the mooks lying in the street, checking their vitals with his visor readout. He isn't taking the chance of even one of them waking up and trying for Round Two. "" He rifles one hand through the discarded contents of the briefcase, one part curiousity and one part ensuring there are no... surprises... within the pages. Othello looks down at the papers, "The papers might be important to someone, but this is all I need." Othello puts the drive into one of his pouches. Othello pulls out a comlink, "This will let me contact. Don't worry it doesn't transmit any GPS coordinates." Snake Eyes looks down at the comlink that, to him, looks like a tiny hearing aid. Advances of technology, indeed. He doesn't verbally reply, instead simply holding out one hand to accept the offered comlink. He'll have to make a few adjustments, but there's no need to scorn a contact--possibly even an ally--on such trivial grounds. He carefully puts it in one of the smallest pouches on his person, then once again grips his silver gauntlet. "" He stands up and offers Othello a hand up, leaving the papers and destroyed briefcase where they lay. Category:Log